Message in my Heart
by Colours of Sorrow
Summary: It has been a year, hasn't it? Since the last time I told you how much I love you. But it's not like you heard me the last time anyway. Sequel to Message in a Bottle.
1. Chapter 1

Yay for sequels~! I decided to make a sequel. I wasn't planning to, honestly. XD But yeah, reviewers convinced me to. Amazing, watreviews can do to inspire a writer. 8D

So yeah, tell me what you think about this by reviewing, and most of all, enjoy~ :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KH nor the characters.

* * *

It's been a long time since Sora found the bottle with Riku's message. And since then Sora changed. He almost never hangs out with anyone anymore. He would just sit on the paopu tree all alone, staring at the sunset as the sea reflects its rays. Because it was his and Riku's favourite spot. He wasn't the bubbly and cheerful Sora they knew anymore. He disappeared when Riku left. And Kairi eventually got fed up.

"Damn, Sora, just snap out of it!" Kairi frowned, placing her hands on her hips. Sora was startled at her outburst. "Don't just stand there and mope around! You can't go all emo around me! If you really want to see Riku again, go out there and find him!"

Sora stared at the redhead with his sapphire eyes. "How did you...?"

"Oh please, Sora. Everyone knows about it. It's obvious. You miss him, don't you?" Kairi replied, rolling her eyes. When Sora averted his gaze, she continued. "But I guess I'm the only one who could figure out that you're actually IN LOVE with him. Am I right?" That caught Sora's attention.

"I-Is it really that obvious?" he stuttered.

The redhead giggled. "Well, I AM one of your best friends. Of course I'd notice the lovestruck look on your face when you stare at him. Besides, it's a girl thing. I had a hunch about it," Kairi winked. "But I guess my hunch was confirmed when I met with you again in The World That Never Was. Sora, I didn't think you missed me when we met. I was the one who did all the actions!" She laughed. "I totally melted when you saw Riku though. I knew that you liked him when you held his hand, knelt down, and cried." The last sentence made Sora blush beet red.

"I wish I could find Riku, but you know I can't. There are too many worlds out there," the brunette sighed.

Kairi thought for a moment. "...You're right. Damn it. Hm... Why not take a vacation for a few weeks"? Or maybe months. It could really help you think a lot about these kinds of stuff."

A vacation? Sora had never thought about taking one. "I don't know..."

"Come oooon. It'd be fun! You really need one right now. I mean, even a hero needs a vacation. You've been saving the entire universe for a long time, and you never took a break!" the redhead sat beside her best bud.

"But... I don't know where to have a vacation," Sora said, still hesitant.

Kairi grinned. "Well I do. I've heard about this world called Earth. It's a pretty big world, compared with the others that we've been in. But I heard that it's nice there. Though the people there aren't used to seeing magic, Heartless, and other things like that. So unless you really need to, don't summon your Keyblade there, okay?"

It's not like Sora had a choice. Ignoring Kairi's suggestion would only result to more nagging from Kairi, and Sora would do everything just to prevent her nags. Besides, he liked the sound of a vacation. What could possibly go wrong if he leaves for a few months?

A week after their talk, he had packed everything he needed for his trip to Earth. He had also asked permission from King Mickey to use the Gummi Ship to travel there. He approved of the vacation, and even taught Sora some of the things found in Earth.

"Remember, Sora. There are no Heartless or Nobodies in Earth. To earn some money, you have to find a job. Once you have some money, buy clothes that match the style there. If I remember correctly, it's somehow like that of Twilight Town. After that, find a place to stay," the king reminded. "Remember. No Keyblades or magic!"

Sora chuckled. "Yes, King Mickey. I'll keep those in mind."

After carrying his luggage into the Gummi Ship, it was time to bid farewell to everyone. Kairi ran quickly to Sora and hugged him tight. "I'm gonna miss you, you lazy bum."

"It's just a few months," the brunette laughed, hugging Kairi back. "I'll be back with souvenirs!"

"You better," she joked back. "I wanted to come with you, but I know that you need your alone time, so bon voyage!"

Sora nodded and headed to the ship, but not before waving one last time at his friends. In the Gummi ship, Chip and Dale were shown in a large screen. "G'morning, Sora! Ready to go?" Chip grinned.

"Sure am. Is there anything I should know about the Gummi ship? New controls? New features?" Sora smiled back, scanning the interior of the ship. Everything looked perfectly the same. Except for a big white button near the steering wheel.

"There's a teeny change in the features, cap'n Sora! We put this invisibility feature here, because King Mickey told us to! He said you needed it for your trip," Dale informed the brunette.

"Oh. Right. The people there aren't used to seeing things like this. Thanks, Dale," Sora said. He started up the ship, and hearing the purr of the engines made Sora miss travelling to different worlds.

"All systems are go!" Dale said. "We're ready whenever you are, Sora!"

Sora nodded, missing the feel of the steering wheel in his hands. Slowly but surely, the ship began rising up the sky, and he could see Destiny Islands becoming smaller and smaller, until it was just a dot. They zoomed past a lot of worlds and it brought back memories to Sora. Still, Earth was still far away. They need to pass a lot more worlds. Possibly galaxies. But Sora didn't mind. He was busy reminiscing all the good times he had in each world, how they fought Heartless and Nobodies, how they made friend and how they rescued them, how they would frantically search for Riku in each world...

...Riku.

It was a mistake to avoid the feelings he had for Riku. If he had never done that, Riku would still be with them. With him. But he couldn't just confess. Because the hero who everyone knows is actually a coward. Tears began welling up in Sora's eyes, but he tried to hold them. But the longer he held them, the more he thought about Riku... leaving. He quickly pushed the auto-pilot button, stood up, and stuttered, "I-I'm a bit dizzy. M-Must be because I've never ridden the ship for a long time." He forced a laugh. "I'm gonna be in my room if you need me."

In his room, he had cried himself to sleep, thinking how he was such a fool to try to get rid of his feelings for Riku.

"Sora! We're here!" a screen in Sora's room suddenly displayed the two chipmunks, dancing around.

"Mnh...?" the brunette groaned, sitting up and searching for the source of the sound. "We're here?" he rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Yup! We've currently landed on top of an abandoned building! It's the only place we found to park this ship. Parking it anywhere else would make people sense it," Chip said.

Sora stretched and yawned once more. "Then I guess this is fine." He opened a drawer and grabbed something to wear. He went straight to the bathroom and fixed himself up. After checking that his appearance was fine, he stuffed his bag with clothes and other necessities. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Have fun, Sora! If ya need us, we'll be right here!" Dale saluted.

Sora nodded and smiled. "Thanks guys." And so he ventured out to this foreign world, not knowing the surprises in store for him.

o o o

"Gee. I wonder if there's a hotel around here," he mumbled, looking around. He wasn't making any progress at all. He only had a bit of money given by King Mickey. Dollars, they seem to call it around here. Everything was so... Strange to him. The buildings, they were all like that of Twilight Town's, only there are a lot more. The people around... There were too many. Some adults seemed to be headed to work, carrying small gizmos they called a 'cellphone'. Some teens where skateboarding, a favourite pastime of Sora's. Some were mashing the buttons of game consoles. It was all new to him. But he didn't care. He was having fun observing this big world.

After a long time of walking around, he found himself at the park. It was peaceful, compared to the streets. The birds up in the sky were singing a cheerful melody as they fly. Flowers in all colours that were arranged neatly were swaying along with the wind. Children were playing tag, or even eating ice cream. Mesmerized by the wonderful view, he didn't notice someone in front of him, and he had collided with him.

The impact sent Sora on the floor and his bag flying. "I-I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Here, let me help you," the man said. Not looking at the person, he went for his bag. But his hand met the stranger's, instead of the bag. That hand... It felt so... Familiar. Now that he thought of it, his voice was also familiar. Too familiar. He slowly looked up, afraid to see who he had collided with. He was met with aquamarine eyes. It was Riku.

"R... Riku?" he whispered, his own eyes widened in shock.

Those beautiful eyes suddenly had a hint of confusion.

"Yes, my name is Riku. But... Will you please tell me who you are?"

* * *

Did you expect the last part? If you did, I would be very very sad. ]:

Review please? Every review would be appreciated, no matter how short. :D

~Colours of Sorrow


	2. Chapter 2

LOL I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry. Got dumped by schoolwork. asdfdsafdsa. Soooo. I hope you're still here to stick around~ D:

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Hope you enjoy the short-ish chapter. Don't forget to review~ Anon reviews are welcomed.

* * *

Suddenly everything in this world seemed to stop moving. What did he just say? He can't... Remember me? Is this a joke? If it is, it's not funny at all.

"O-Oh, you must be someone I've known before. Thank goodness for that," he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. What's happening here? I'm confused. "Would you mind going to my place? I have to explain everything properly, I guess. I mean, f it's alright with you," his eyes seemed to sparkle with hope. How could I say no?

I shrugged. "U-Um... Sure, why not?" Immediately, I felt my hand being pulled. "That's great! My place isn't far from here, so we could walk," he grinned and ran while pulling my arm. Riku is still Riku. But I'm still so confused about all this. What's wrong with him? Why can't he recognize me? I felt my face heat up when I realized that he was still holding my hand even after we reached his house. "Well, here we are. It's not much since I'm having a bit of trouble finding a decent job. But make yourself at home," he fished for his keys and opened the front door.

He was right. It wasn't much, but I still liked it. It has that warm and comfy feeling. I sat on the sofa (which was so soft and fluffy I couldn't help bouncing up and down), and Riku stared at me curiously. And then he chuckled. God, that smile. I miss it so much. I didn't realize I was blushing until he went to the kitchen. "Do you want something? Water? Juice?" he called out from the kitchen. "W-Water is fine," I stuttered.

After a few minutes, he came back with a pitcher of water and two glasses. He then proceeded to pour water in both glasses and gave me one. I accepted it and sipped quietly. "So," he started, staring at me with those piercing aquamarine eyes. I couldn't help but flush and look away. God, why am I acting like a school girl? "Judging from your reaction a while ago, you must know me for a long time." I nodded. I mean, I was his first and best friend! Of course we've known each other for a long time. "I'm sorry," he suddenly sighed.

"What for?" I asked, surprised.

"I can't remember anything. The first thing I remember is waking up in a hospital. The doctors told me that I was in a car accident. Something about me crossing the street and the brakes of a car failing to function. They said I have amnesia. I feel bad for forgetting about you," he frowned. "You must be someone special. I mean, the doctors said that unless there's an event that triggers something in my brain, I won't remember someone, not even a bit. But... I can definitely feel that I've met you before. Someone important in my life. Although I don't know what my relation is to you. Please, will you tell me who you are?"

I suddenly couldn't speak. What am I to Riku, really? We were friends. Best friends. We were so close to each other. And then... He confessed that he loves me. And then he left. And he didn't know that I also love him. So what am I? "We're... I... I was your first friend. We've been best friends since I can remember," I forced a weak smile. I am absolutely not telling him how I feel for him, or how he does to me. I don't want to force things on him. Even though it hurts.

At first he seemed unconvinced, which made me a bit nervous. And then he slowly smiled. "I see. You must be a really good friend for me to remember you. I don't remember anyone else," he laughed. "Though I've always remembered brown spiky hair. And the prettiest blue eyes." He's staring at me again. Oh, God. Stop it. As much as I wanted to look away, I can't.

"R-Riku...?"

"You haven't told me your name yet," he smiled. "But I'll try to guess."

Oh. That's right. He's forgotten who I am.

"Nice to meet you again, Sora," he smiled.

"H-Huh? How did you...?" I thought he couldn't remember me...? Okay, I'm getting more confused.

"Your name's written on this paper. My name's on it too, that's how I knew my name is Riku. Thanks to this, I at least know who I am," he reached into his pocket and unfolded a piece of paper. The paper looked old. I realized why when he showed me the contents of the paper. It was a drawing of us. My drawing, actually. I drew that when we were 8.

"Y... You still have that?" I was amazed. I never would have thought...

"Why not? It's a cute drawing," Riku chuckled and folded it once more and pocketed it. "You must be a really _really_ special friend, for me to keep such an old drawing."

I couldn't help but blush. How many times have I turned red today? Honestly, I'm beginning to act like a lovesick school girl.

"Sora? May I ask you a favour?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Will you stay at my place? Since it's the first time I've met someone who's known me, and well, I want to get to know you more. And maybe you can help me remember everything," he said.

"Um... I guess I can... I mean, I don't know where I could stay since I don't have any money. And I really miss you a lot," I flushed. "Fine, I will." I finally said.

"Really? Thanks a lot, Sora. Honestly, I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm glad you came," he smiled. Again with that smile. He doesn't know how much this hurts. Pretending to be just friends with him, when he means so much more to me. I wonder if this was how he felt back then. I suddenly felt horrible. Horrible because I made Riku hurt like this before. I didn't mean to, but I did. Now I'm feeling that pain. And I have to cover that pain with a smile. For Riku.

* * *

I thought this chapter is kinda meh. Nothing good. But please tell me what you think. Durp.

~Colours of Sorrow


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't updated for months... o-o I'm sorry. I'm kind of busy so... But really, I don't think that's a good excuse. Lalala. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"So... I hope you don't mind, but..." Riku led Sora to a room. Riku's bedroom, apparently. "...I only have one bedroom, and I'd feel bad if I let you sleep on the sofa. So I'll let you sleep here and I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Wait, what? No. You've been nice enough to let me stay here! You should take the bed! It's yours anyway," the brunette, being too nice for his own good, insisted.

Riku frowned. "But Sora... I insist. You take it." Riku knew this fight was going nowhere. Somehow, he just knew. So after a few more minutes of arguing, Riku finally said, "Fine. Since both of us feel bad for making the other sleep on the sofa, how about we both sleep on the bed? That way, no one would feel bad. Everyone's happy. End of argument."

"Hm, that's fine, I guess, since no one will be sleeping on the s—Wait. ...What?" Azure eyes widened. "S-S-Sleep on the same b-bed?"

Riku shrugged. "Why not? I mean the bed's large enough for the two of us."

Since he couldn't find any way to disagree with the suggestion, Sora gave in. Not that Sora didn't want to sleep with Riku on the same bed. It's just awkward and embarrassing. ...At least, it is for him. Riku doesn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Okay, then it's decided. By the way, don't you have your luggage with you or something?" Riku asked.

That's when Sora remembered. "Oh, right. ...Uh. I sort of don't have anything with me right now. I mean I do have a few things with me, but I don't have anything useful for this world," he smiled sheepishly. Riku raised an eyebrow. "Y-You see... I came... We came from a different world. We actually live in Destiny Islands."

"Hm. Doesn't ring a bell. For now anyway. But I've got to trust you on this, don't I?" Riku smiled, making the brunette flush. "So... You don't have money?"

"Nope."

"Clothes?"

"None."

"Food?"

"Zilch."

"Anything at all?"

"Zero."

Riku thought for a while. "Well. If you don't have anything, then it was a good thing I asked you to stay here. I don't think you'd survive out there by yourself. You don't mind living here, do you?"

"Of course not. I mean, I don't really know where to go since I haven't been here before, so I'm really lucky that you offered me a place to say," Sora grinned.

"I guess. Anyway. Since you don't have any clothes, you could borrow mine. It's a bit big for you though. We have to go shopping for clothes sometime soon. You can't go around wearing my clothes forever, can you?" the silverette approached his dresser and grabbed some clothes for Sora to wear. "Oh, and does pizza for dinner sound good to you?"

Sora nodded. "Pizza would be fine."

"Good. Here," Riku handed the clothes to Sora. "If you wanna take a shower, the bathroom's right behind the door right there. I'll be ordering pizza now, so do anything you want. This is now your home too." With a smile, he left and went to the living room.

Scanning the room, Sora found it likeable. The room was a bit too organized and clean for a boy's room. But this is Riku we're talking about, Sora thought. After a while of staring at everything he could, he stood up and stepped inside the bathroom. He might as well get cleaned up. When he was finished taking a shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom. As soon as he stepped into Riku's bedroom, his eyes met aquamarine ones.

"Hey. I ordered pepperoni pizza. I hope you're not a vegetarian."

The two had a little staring contest for a while. And then Sora squeaked in surprise when he came back to his senses and had recovered from the initial shock. "R-R-Riku? I-I... What are you doing h-here?" he stuttered, his eyes widening like saucers.

The silverette chuckled. "What are you talking about? This is my room. Am I not allowed to go inside my own room anymore?" The smaller male flushed even more, as Riku had made a point. He grabbed the clothes Riku gave him quickly and started dressing.

"No need to feel so embarrassed," Riku said, as if reading Sora's mind. "I mean, we're both guys, aren't we?"

"You have no idea," Sora grumbled under his breath, drying his hair with the towel. Riku then walked in the bathroom to take a bath. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Sora, would you mind getting that? It's probably the pizza guy," Riku shouted in the bathroom.

"Sure thing," Sora shouted back as he headed towards the front door. Indeed it was the pizza guy with a box of pepperoni pizza on his hands. Sora took the box with a smile. "Thanks."

"That'd be ten dollars please," the pizza guy said, handing over the pizza.

"Ummm..." _Dollars? That must be the currency here_, Sora thought. _...Crap, I forgot to ask Riku where his wallet is!_ "Uh, Riku? The delivery guy's here and... Um... Where's your wallet?" he shouted.

"I'm on my way there!" Riku replied. The brunette heard footsteps and noises in the bedroom. He also heard Riku muttering. He could've sworn he also heard a "Shit!". Finally, out came Riku with his wallet, panting slightly. His hair was still dripping wet, but he had already put on his clothes. He paid the pizza man the amount needed and closed the door.

"Well, dig in. Eat it while it's hot," Sora placed the box on the coffee table and jumped to the couch, making himself comfortable.

oOoOo

"...Wow. You eat a lot, for someone small," Riku laughed, ruffling Sora's brown spikes.

The brunette glared at him and pouted. "Who you calling small?"

"You."

Sora stuck out his tongue. "Mean jerk. Just because you're taller doesn't mean you can go make fun of my height."

The silverette chuckled, standing up. "Okay, okay. Can we go sleep now? I'm exhausted." He offered a hand to Sora, which the latter took willingly. They then proceeded to the bedroom. After all that had happened, Sora was drained. After brushing his teeth, Sora dived into the sheets, curling into a ball.

"Well aren't you cute?"

Sora jolted at hearing Riku, who was also getting ready for bed. He lay down on the bed beside Sora. The brunette blushed at being called cute. He covered his head and body with the blanket and mumbled, "Am not."

Riku grinned. "You better sleep now. It's getting late. Good night." The silverette then pulled the blanket over him and turned to the other side. When Sora heard Riku turn, he peeped through the blanket to look at the taller man and sighed.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
